Aly
by Chronos 666
Summary: Anciennement, il était Alice, une fille banale de 14 ans anti-sociable et Parisienne, maintenant, il est Aly. Un garçon du monde de One Piece. Alice ne connaissait pas ce monde.. Et y grandit sous le personnage d'Aly. Venez suivre ses aventures ! Résumé assez raté, désolée, venez lire plutôt éè. Il y aura du Yaoi ( Boy x Boy / Homme x Homme ). Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ici Chronos :D**

Donc je commence une autre fic ( Même si j'en ai commencé une y'a pas longtemps.. ) parce que j'ai plus d'inspiration pour celle ci °3°

Voilà le premier chapitre.

_**Pour éviter toute confusion, je modifie quelques trucs :**_

**Dans la vie d'Alice, le manga One Piece n'existe pas, c'est plus intéressant qu'une personne qui connait déjà toute l'histoire et qui sait ce qui va se dérouler.**

_**( Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je vous assure que mon personnage atterrit bel et bien dans le monde de One Piece )**_

Je rajoute au fur et à mesure des villes ou des îles qui n'existent pas o/

Et pleins de personnages OC !

**Donc en gros, tout ce qui est One piece appartient à Oda-Sensei et le reste à moa :D**

Bon si vous n'avez pas compris le machin dans la vie d'Alice, demandez toujours.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre I : Aly Yoru<strong>

Alice Melwyn, Parisienne, 14 ans. Et malgré son jeune âge, elle était très mature, voyait la vie d'un certain point de vue que même certains adultes ne pouvaient voir, la rendant d'ailleurs un peu paranoïaque… Elle était une jeune fille intelligente, forte dans plusieurs matières, particulièrement en Science Chimie/Physique et les Mathématiques, ainsi que le dessin et le sport. Mais comme personne n'est parfait, elle est une vraie quiche en SVT et en Géométrie, qui fait baisser sa moyenne. Mais bien entendu, elle peut se révélé très intelligente dans cette matière quand le sujet lui plaît. En effet, ce n'était pas très logique qu'elle soit nulle dans ces matières étant donnée qu'elle était très forte en Mathématique et Science Chimie/Physique… Bon quoique l' SVT il n'y a pas de raison. Mais c'est comme ça, elle n'aimait pas le sujet. C'est vrai quoi.. Pour elle, à quoi cela servait d'apprendre comment démontrer que le triangle XYZ est rectangle ?

A part cela, elle hait la musique, pas la musique en elle-même, mais son professeur de musique l'exaspère et leur fait apprendre des choses qui ne servent à rien. Et puis son professeur racontait sa vie. Très énervant.

Sinon, elle pratique du basket, du kendo et du tir à l'arc. Elle adorait la natation mais ne pouvait en faire, cela surcharge son emplois du temps déjà chargé… Du coup elle laissa la Natation et ne fit que du Basket, Kendo et du Tir à l'Arc. Dit comme ça, Alice avait l'air de la fille parfaite, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En effet, elle est froide, antisociable, impassible, garçon manqué, silencieuse, agressive et violente. Mais… une fois que l'on la connait bien, elle s'ouvrait un peu et était plus douce et gentille. En fait, elle dit des méchancetés sans le penser réellement, une sorte de Tsundere si vous voulez.

Niveau physique, ce n'était pas une grande beauté, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. De longs cheveux noirs en bataille et une grosse frange cachant ses yeux bleus. Un teint très pâle, presque cadavérique… De taille petite mais avec de la poitrine, pas de peau acné mais elle était un peu enrobée même si cela ne se voyait pas trop à travers ses larges vêtements noirs.

Alice était une personne bizarre auprès des autres, mais pour ses amis ; Car oui elle en avait quand même ; C'était surtout une Otaku et une Geek. A part cela, elle vivait dans une famille autrefois aisée et aimante. Mais maintenant, elle vivait avec son frère, qui est une vraie mère poule, car ses parents n'étaient plus… Le père mort d'un cancer, et la mère morte de dépression.

Alice rentrait des cours en silence, elle était fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Pas parce qu'elle manquait de sommeil parce qu'elle avait trop joué à la console ou autre… Non, juste lassée de cette vie monotone. Au début, les cours étaient intéressants, mais maintenant, cela devenait lassant. Très lassant. D'autant plus que sa classe était extrêmement bruyante cette année… Les professeurs étaient pas mal, mais irritants, ennuyants, et monotones. Ce qui rendait le cours ennuyant. Une vie des plus banales.

Elle attendit le métro, quand celui-ci arriva, elle monta dans ce train bondé. L'air chaud et puant l'assaillit mais étant habituée monta quand même. Elle posa son sac de cours près de la porte qui se referma puis soupira contre la vitre du métro.

« La vie était ennuyante, non, cette vie était ennuyante » pensa la brune.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir ses écouteurs pour entendre autre chose que l'horrible bruit du train sur les rails, un bruit semblable à une explosion se fit soudainement entendre vers le devant un train et le wagon bougeait comme s'il avait des soubresauts... Et le transport s'était arrêté. Il y eut un silence dans le wagon, bien qu'il était déjà silencieux, là, on n'entendait plus personne respirer. Alice était dans l'avant dernier train et pensa rapidement en regardant tout autour d'elle ne bougeant pas. Des personnes commençaient à trembler, d'autre à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, assimilant ce qu'il venait de passer, d'autre blanchissaient..

Serait-ce une attaque ? Mais de quoi ? Elle avait entendu en classe qu'une sortie était annulée à cause du Vigipirate. Une attaque de terrorisme ? Des bombes ? Sûrement…

Alice ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car des explosions et des cris se faisaient entendre dans le dernier wagon… Et elle était dans l'avant dernier wagon. Les morceaux restants du wagon explosé éclata les verres du wagon d'Alice, des corps humains volaient pour s'écraser quelque part comme de vieilles poupées. Tout le monde se baissa quand les verres éclatèrent, puis des sanglots, des cris de peurs, des visages désespérés… D'autre se répétant qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Puis il y a ceux qui essayaient de s'enfuir… Mais ça ne marcha pas. Parce que les morceaux du dernier wagon les bloquaient. Après, il y avait ceux qui appelait leurs parents ou al police ou des proches ou on ne sait quoi, mais peine perdue ! Pas de réseau !

La brune, qui était assise contre les portes du wagon soupira légèrement. Sa mort était assez particulière. Elle paraissait courageuse en ne prenant pas peur face à cette mort immédiate, mais rien ne la retenait dans ce monde. A part peut être son grand frère et ses amis. Elle avait déjà sérieusement réfléchis que si elle devait mourir, qu'est-ce qu'elle regretterait ? Mais bon, elle espère juste que dans sa réincarnation, elle aura une vie plus intéressante et passionnante.

Une explosion se fit entendre sous leurs pieds et ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler à cause de la puissance de l'explosion. Alice avait mal, très mal, mais ferma les yeux, pensant une dernière fois à ses parents qu'elle allait retrouver, son frère, ses amis et encore à sa foutue réincarnation. Elle sentit une dernière fois la douleur de se cogner contre quelque chose avant de ne sentir plus rien du tout, mais eu le temps d'entendre une voix disant un simple mot…

« Accordé. »

Et après ce moment, le bruit d'un marteau tapant sur un morceau de bois. Comme quand les juges donnent leurs verdicts.

Alice sentait qu'elle émergeait d'un sommeil profond, ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une femme habillée en infirmière.. Sentait qu'elle pleurait en poussant des cris aigus.. Comme ceux des petits enfants qui venaient de naître.. Euh… ? C'était elle qui poussait ces cris ?

« C'est un garçon madame, félicitation » dit l'infirmière.

Celle-ci me posa devant une femme, une magnifique femme. Qui la regardait tendrement… Elle était si belle. Un visage fin, pâle, une peau laiteuse, de grands yeux bleus magnifiques, ils brillaient. Alice était captivée par ces yeux. Une chevelure noire soyeuse ou des boucles retombaient sur ses épaules.. Des boucles anglaises. Ses lèvres roses pulpeuses embrassèrent le front d'Alice puis elle sourit tendrement en fermant les yeux. D'une voix claire et cristalline elle lui murmura.

« Aly, tu t'appelleras Aly. Aly D. Yoru. »

Puis la femme l'enlaça. Alice se sentait bien. Mais elle était perplexe. A première vue, on pouvait confirmer qu'elle s'était réincarnée. Mais pourquoi avait-elle encore ses souvenirs ? … Etrange, mais cela ne lui déplaît pas, c'était intéressant. Elle s'était réincarnée, mais où ?

En effet, une chose qui passionnait énormément Alice : La réincarnation. Rien ne dit qu'on allait se réincarner dans un nouveau corps dans le même monde ! ça peut être n'importe quoi ! Absurde, certes, mais passionnant ! Bon, une chose est sûre : Elle est dans un monde où les humains existent pensa la brune en regardant sa petite main potelée.

Elle était un petit garçon qui venait de naître. Et puis elle s'appelait Aly, comme par hasard ! Vu comment était sa nouvelle mère, elle aurait probablement les mêmes caractéristiques que dans son ancienne vie : Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus.

Alice ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car la douce main de la femme prenait les siennes et Alice ria, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais surement parce que elle était un bébé, puis la belle femme l'enlaça. Et la brune se sentait fatiguée.. Et s'endormit immédiatement dans les bras de sa mère.

L'infirmière s'est éclipsée et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant place à un homme, grand, musclé et mince, des cheveux bleus nuits attachés en catogan et des yeux gris clairs. Il s'approcha de la femme puis vit l'enfant et le pris dans ses bras en souriant.

« Il est tellement mignon… » sourit l'homme d'un air niais. « Tout de toi ! Décidément, quand il sera plus grand, il fera des ravages, hommes ou femmes ! » ria l'homme.

La jeune femme sourit.

« Pas tout de moi Kei, il possède de beaux yeux bleus uniques… On peut y voir son âme pur dans ses yeux... Comme les tiens.. Et il sera surement aussi fort que toi. » dit doucement la femme.

« Oh oh ! J'espère bien ! Il doit être fort ! Comme ça, si jamais nous ne serions plus là, il pourra se défendre.. » Dit –il d'un air sérieux.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues laiteuses.

« J'en ai marre Kei.. Quand allions-nous pouvoir vivre en paix ? » sanglota la femme en planquant ses mains sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas Ari.. Mais nous devons être forts, pour notre petit, pour nous, et notre bonheur. » murmura Kei en enlaçant sa femme avec le bébé.

« C'est vrai.. » renifla Ari en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. « J'espère que tu ne connaîtras pas la même douleur que nous vivons, Aly… »

Une larme toucha le front du petit avant de disparaître derrière le crâne du bébé.

4 ans sont passés depuis la naissance d'Aly.

Celui-ci vivait sur une île appelée Île de Fallen ou l'île tombée. C'est une toute petite île, proche de l'île de Dawn, celle-ci est '' cachée '' et donc difficilement repérable. Sur cette île ronde, la forêt était présente partout, il y avait aussi un grand village à droite et un petit village abandonné à gauche. Aly vivait dans ce petit village avec des vieux, car le village abandonné était une sorte d « Village de Retraite » Pour les vieilles personnes. Bien sûr, rien n'empêche des jeunes d'y aller.

Aly vivait donc là-bas. Pour les habitants de ce petit village, Aly était une source de fraicheur et d'amusement pour les vieilles personnes là-bas, en effet, le petit était adorable et aidait tout le monde… En plus il était tellement mignon que les vieilles aimaient le taquiner. Après tout, qui n'aimerait pas tirer sur les joues d'un petit garçon à la peau laiteuse, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux uniques ?

Pour Aly, il adorait sa réincarnation. Beaucoup plus amusant que son ancienne vie en fille ! Au moins, les vieux du village adorait ses blagues donc du coup il était plus souriant, ouvert et joueur. Ses parents étaient super sympa et ça faisait du bien d'avoir une famille. Pas que son ex-frère n'était pas de la famille, mais ce n'était que la figure paternel. Il n'y avait pas de figure maternelle… Là, Aly est heureux. Il adorait sa vie. En plus son monde était très intéressant, il était dans l'aire de la piraterie et tout ça.. Comme si on était dans un manga. Très amusant !

Aly rentrait chez lui avec un sac de nourriture et chantonnait, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il avait hâte de savoir ce que ses parents lui préparaient comme surprise, chaque année venait une surprise vraiment surprenante ! Il ne croisa aucun vieux bizarrement, d'habitude il en croisait toujours plein…D'ailleurs tout à l'heure en allant chez le vieux qui vendait de la nourriture, il n'y avait personne au comptoir.. Pourtant il y avait un sac de nourriture avec un papier où il était écrit '' Pour le petit Aly ''.. Il avait pris le sac et avait posé l'argent sur le comptoir puis est partit.

Il arriva devant sa petite maison blanche. Il ouvrit la porte puis il sentit une odeur lui assaillir brusquement le nez et il recula un peu. Une odeur.. de.. de.. Sang ? Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir fermé et laissa tomber son sac de nourriture, les yeux figés, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.. Il tomba à genoux puis des larmes commencèrent à couler…

Deux cadavres… Deux cadavres étaient sur le sol, un étang de sang autour d'eux et un pistolet plus loin. Il se leva en tremblant, s'avança vers sa mère, la prit dans ses bras et sanglota.

« Maman.. Maman.. ! » sanglota le petit, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit ensuite la main de son père tenant la main de sa mère, l'autre main tenait quelque chose… Une petite boite bleu avec un ruban gris et un petit mot : « Joyeux Anniversaire Aly »

Le petit pleura encore plus et enlaça ses deux parents dans ses bras.

« Maman… Papa… Me laissez pas tout seul… »

Il pleura tellement qu'il s'endormit sans le savoir… Puis quand il se réveilla, il sentit une odeur de brulé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et vit que la maison brûlait..

« Non.. Pourquoi ? Arrêtez ! » hurla Aly.

Le brun serra ses parents contre lui et se dit qu'il allait encore mourir. Encore. Et cette fois, il n'aurait surement pas d'une autre chance.

Puis le brun entendit une voix. La voix d'un des vieux du village. Il vit une ombre noire à travers les flammes.

« Aly ? » cria la voix du vieux.

« M. Kuroni ?! » demanda Aly de sa voix tremblante.

« Aly ! Fuis ! Le village brûle ! Tu dois aller dans le village pri.. KEUF KEUF ! Dans le village principal ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Mais.. Papa.. Et Maman.. Et les autres.. ? »

« Tués ! Aly, ils ont étés tués ! Je suis le seul survivant ! Keuf keuf ! J'ai tout vu ! Tu dois fuir ! Sinon il te tuera ! Keuf keuf ! ARGH ! » Un morceau de bois en flamme tomba sur le vieux et Aly cria le nom du vieux..

« Fuis Aly.. Tu.. Dois.. Keuf keuf.. Vivre.. Tu .. es.. Encore… Trop jeune.. ! Keuf ! » Sa main tendu vers Aly tomba au sol.

« Monsieur.. ? » Aly pleura. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Les morceaux de bois tombaient autour d'Aly donc l'étincelle de vie s'éteignit dans ses beaux yeux pour laisser place à des yeux vides.. Comme dans son ancienne vie.

Aly se leva, prit son cadeau d'anniversaire, embrassa ses parents et fuis la maison à toute vitesse, il vit son village tomber et se réfugia dans la forêt…

« Au revoir » murmura-t-il.

Aly serra son cadeau contre lui… Il avait froid, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et un peu brûlés. Mais il n'avait froid qu'à l'intérieur.

« J'ai froid Maman, papa… »

Il serra les mains et se souvient qu'il avait quelque chose dans la main.. Il déballa et vit un pendentif. Un pendentif qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Avec un certain mécanisme, où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs photos de sa famille défiler…

Aly pleura. Pleura toute la journée et la nuit qui suivit.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut.<p>

Bon là y'a plein de scènes tragiques je confirme. Un peu chelou aussi. Et puis blablablabla... Et pis un peu sérieuse.

_( Mais j'ai moins de difficulté à l'écrire pour tout vous avouer xD )_

On entrera plus dans le monde de One Piece dans le chapitre 2 !

Sinon je compte faire un dessin d'Alice & d'Aly :D et pis des parents aussi, pourquoi pas.

Ou sinon vous me le faîtes. xD

**PLEINS DE REVIEWS S'il vous plaît :D**

5 pages Word avec marge étroite ! *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

_Pour tout vous dire, il était prévu il y avait 1 semaine mais j'avais horriblement la flemme. Désolée._

**Sinon j'avais dit à une reviewveuse que Trafalgar Law apparaîtrait au chapitre 2, mais finalement non.**

_Il apparaitra bien entendu bientôt, parce qu'il fait partit de l'arc enfance de Aly._

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

( Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda-Sensei, Aly et mes OC et mes îles inventées m'appartiennent ;3 )

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre II : La Forêt.<strong>

Aly papillonna des yeux, et émergea de son sommeil.. Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormi.. Surement la fatigue trop présente et les émotions passées.

Il soupira. Encore.. Encore une fois, il était orphelin… Ou Orpheline. Mais vu qu'il était un garçon, on dira orphelin. Décidément, le destin avait une dent contre lui… Aly ria. Ria d'un rire sans émotion… Un rire qu'on aurait pu qualifier « Fou ». Mais…. Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Aly le savait très bien avec son ancienne vie… Mais malgré cela, ça lui faisait mal… Il laissa des larmes couler encore puis se calma au bout d'un certain temps qui avait paru des heures pour le brun. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, Aly évalua la situation. Le vieux Kuroni avait dit qu'ils ont été tués. Qu'il avait tout vu. Mais voir quoi ? Ses parents étaient-ils des personnes recherchés ? Mystère…

Aly passa sa main devant ses yeux qu'il ferma de fatigue et vit soudainement des fleurs blanches qui semblaient prêt à éclore dans un fond noir. Semblable à des lys, sans être des lys. L'enfant ouvrit subitement les yeux mais ne vit rien.

« C'était quoi ça ? » se demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il passa sa main ensanglantée par le sang de ses parents dans sa chevelure noire d'un geste nerveux puis quelque chose l'attira. Il avait une mèche d'un blanc bleuté. Le brun toucha cette même mèche qui se colora en rouge à cause du sang… Encore un autre mystère… Puis l'enfant remarqua toute ses égratignures, le sang et se vêtements déchirés.

« … Je devrais peut être songé à me laver… » Marmonna Aly.

Celui-ci essaya de se lever, mais peine perdue, il n'avait plus de force et avait mal partout. Il grogna et déchira son T-shirt pour en faire des bandes et les enroula fermement autour des blessures qui lui faisait assez mal. Il essaya de se lever en s'aidant de l'arbre et réussit à peu près : Le dos courbé, les jambes tremblotantes, les égratignures qui saignaient, la vue trouble et la fatigue, il avança.

Lentement, mais avançait tout de même.

Il aperçut au loin un petit ruisseau d'une couleur bleue claire, limpide, jolie, brillante.. Bref, magnifique quoi. Aly essaya d'accélérer le pas mais mauvaise idée. Cela lui faisait très mal. Il grogna encore puis atteint le ruisseau au bout de 10 minutes qui paraissait des heures pour le petit. Il se jeta carrément dans le ruisseau, qui, à son plus grand bonheur était à une assez bonne température : Soit ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Ses blessures le piquait énormément, mais le sang partait, et avec la crasse ! C'était déjà ça de fait. Le ruisseau parut devenir rouge pendant un moment avant de redevenir claire puis Aly resta un moment sous l'eau avant de ressortir pour respirer. Même si ses blessures le brûlaient, il se sentait mieux. Heureusement que le ruisseau n'était pas trop profond, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau des épaules.

Aly en profita pour boire un peu, sa gorge l'irritait. Puis commença à se laver dans le ruisseau et enleva tous ses vêtements qu'il essora avant de les pendre sur une branche d'arbre. Il garda cependant son collier.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui en s'enlevant la saleté et la crasse… Il était perdu dans une forêt qu'il n'avait jamais visitée avec ses parents, bien sûr, il a déjà voulu essayé d'y explorer, mais ses parents intervenaient avant qu'il n'y arrive. A savoir comment ils faisaient …

Aly regarda autour de lui. La forêt était lumineuse et accueillante. Bien que parfois il y avait des coins sombres…

Il allait devoir survivre tout seul dans la forêt. Aly savait qu'il devrait normalement rejoindre le village principal, mais une fois qu'il serait là-bas, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Il doute que des personnes voudront de lui. Cela est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose… En effet, ces personnes seront sans doute tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes qu'ils vont surement dire que c'est trop de travail d'apprendre à un gosse, qui a vécu avec des vieux qui ne sont plus de leurs ères, de se « réinstallé » dans la société nouvelle.

Donc Aly préféra rester dans la forêt.

Le brun lava ses cheveux et revit sa mèche blanche. Elle était jolie. Aly l'aimait bien. Sinon, à part ça, il pensa qu'il fera comment pour survivre dans cette forêt ? …. Aly vit un bâton assez long et assez pointu… En voyant ce bâton, il décida qu'il allait se défendre avec les sports qu'il pratiquait auparavant, c'est-à-dire du Kendo. Et puis faut qu'il réussisse à fabriquer un arc pour faire du tir à l'arc. Malgré sa réincarnation, Aly ne voulait pas perdre les habitudes de son ancienne vie. Après tout, le Kendo et le Tir à l'arc pouvait toujours servir. Et comme il avait repris ses entraînements il n'y a pas longtemps, il n'aura pas trop de courbatures.

Bon, pour la défense, c'est fait… Maintenant, la nourriture :

Aly n'avait qu'à trouver des arbres fruitiers et pêcher du poisson à l'ancienne dans le ruisseau et puis peut être chassé des animaux avec ses « armes » en bois.

Un endroit où dormir…

Il dormira à la belle étoile, sur un arbre peut être ? Les branches sont assez grosses et il n'aura qu'à rajouter des feuilles pour que cela soit plus confortable… Ou sur le sol avec un feuillage.

Ses blessures… Mêmes si elles n'étaient pas profondes, le mieux serait de désinfecter tout de suite pour éviter d'attraper une maladie quelconque.

Des bandages avec son T-shirt. Il n'aura qu'à rester torse nu. Ce n'était pas très grave… Bon peut être en pleine nuit ça sera assez compliqué mais il se servira des feuilles.

D'ailleurs, Aly prit son T-shirt, ou plutôt les restes, le déchira en plusieurs bandes puis les lava dans le ruisseau avant de les raccrocher. Le brun décida de rester dans le ruisseau le temps que ses vêtements sèchent. Il pourrait attraper un rhume s'il quittait le ruisseau nu et qu'un courant d'air frais passait par là.

Puis Aly vit des poissons passer, il sourit diaboliquement : Il avait trouvé son repas… Et commença à pêcher à l'ancienne. C'est-à-dire, avec ses mains ! Bon, ça glissait beaucoup au début, mais il trouva enfin la technique appropriée et attrapa plusieurs poissons, petits, mais assez pour lui.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé pour pêcher ces maudits poissons, mais il vit que son pantalon était presque sec. Il se servit d'une feuille comme serviette bien que ce ne soit pas confortable du tout puis enfila son pantalon. Ses chaussures étaient encore mouillées mais ce n'est pas très grave. Il les enfila puis alla chercher dans la forêt de quoi faire un petit feu afin de cuir les poissons et de se réchauffer la nuit. Il accéléra la marche quand des courants d'airs frais le frôlèrent, lui provoquant des frissons.

Du bois, des branches, brindilles et pierres plus tard, Aly réussit miraculeusement à allumer un feu. Il embrocha rapidement les poissons qu'il avait attrapés plus tôt et les laissa griller dans le feu. Une fois que ce fut prêt, le brun prit la branche où le poisson grillait, l'éloigna du feu et souffla doucement dessus. Il mit d'ailleurs un autre poisson à griller puis mangea l'autre poisson.

… Mouais bon, le petit n'était pas trop fan. Il préférait de loin la viande… Mais c'est trop chiant de chasser avec du bois…

Aly regarda autour de lui puis vit des pierres à la forme pointue. Une idée lui passa la tête : Il n'avait qu'à aiguiser les pierres pointues pour en faire les bouts des flèches ! Fufufu.. Quelle bonne idée !

Aly prit plusieurs pierres pointues et des pierres quelconques. Il commença à aiguiser la première pierre avec les pierres quelconques tout en mangeant. Il ne suit pas combien de temps il a pris pour faire ça, mais il était épuisé. Il mit les pierres dans un coin, fait un rapide tas de feuille pour s'en servir comme lit, éteignit le feu pour ne pas attirer plus longtemps les bêtes puis dormit contre les feuilles.

Et ce fut la même chose pendant 1 semaine. Il avait réussi à fabriquer 4 flèches. Ce n'était pas beaucoup vu comme ça, mais Aly était fier de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il en faisait et c'était assez difficile de faire parce qu'il fallait une certaine force pour faire ces flèches, ni trop faible parce que sinon il n'avancerait pas du tout, ni trop forte afin de ne pas détruire la pierre aiguisée.

Sinon, il dormait un peu partout, allait se laver dans le ruisseau et en même temps attraper des poissons pour ses repas. Il n'avait pas encore attaqué de lapins ou d'oiseaux ou autres. Pas assez d'armes… Ses blessures vont mieux avec les bandages mais il les gardait toujours sur lui. Il comptait continuer comme ça sa survie dans la forêt mais…

Alors qu'il marchait, bâton dans la main droite et flèches et un arc ( Qu'il avait réussi à fabriquer après 4h d'acharnement dessus… ) dans l'autre main, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit un mouvement provenant d'un buisson derrière lui…

Il se retourna et pâlit. Devant lui, il y avait un gros tigre, 3 fois plus gros que lui… Un tigre blanc affamé…

« Euh… » Aly déglutit et recula un peu « Tout doux hein.. »

Le brun flippait. Il aimait bien les animaux.. Mais seulement quand ils ne sont pas des gros carnivores affamés. Il ne voulait pas servir de repas !

Le tigre rugit et Aly se retourna pour fuir, il courut à fond, et le tigre se mit à sa poursuite…

Le brun hurla de peur quand une grosse patte apparut au-dessus de son visage, il l'esquiva juste à temps en sautant sur le côté puis la patte en question bougea et l'envoya voler, Aly ne put réagir avant et atterrit sur un arbre…

Il avait super mal mais il n'avait pas le temps de râler. Il grogna, jeta son bâton pointu comme une lance sur l'animal, qui se planta dans la patte du tigre qui rugit. Bon, vu que c'était du bois, ça ne devait pas faire très mal vu comment le tigre détruit le bâton d'un mouvement de patte.

Aly déglutit. Il avait peur, mais il voulait pas mourir.. Pas comme ça, il devait encore chercher qui a tué ses parents, il voulait vivre une aventure sur cette foutue vie cette fois-ci ! Aly sentit l'adrénaline lui monter en lui.. Il s'arma de l'arc rapidement, prit une de ses flèches puis visa l'œil du tigre et tira…

Premier tir, raté.

Le tigre l'avait évité de justesse, ce qui causa une petite coupure sous son œil.. Il rugit.

Aly tira une nouvelle fois : Deuxième tir, raté. Cela ne lui fit qu'une petite coupure aussi.

Il jura, il était tellement stressé qu'il n'arrivait pas à tirer correctement. Ses mains tremblaient !

Troisième tir, presque réussi ! Bon il avait raté l'œil, mais ça s'est planté dans son épaule. Le tigre rugissait de douleur… Et oui, mine de rien, la pierre aiguisée, ça fait mal..

Quatrième et dernier tir… REUSSI ! PILE DANS L'ŒIL !

Aly soupira de soulagement en entendant le tigre rugir de douleur, bon il était désolé pour le gros chat, mais c'était soit lui, soit la mort ! Le brun se relâcha et se détendit avant de s'étaler par terre… Il avait super mal. Même s'il avait tiré dans l'œil du tigre, il n'était pas mort pour autant.

Et Aly avait relâché sa garde. Et merde. Il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre et le tigre se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui avec la bave qui coulait de sa gueule…

Le tigre sortit les griffes aiguisées et le griffa d'un coup avec sa patte sur le torse bandé du brun, le faisant hurler de douleur.. Le sang coulait des trois griffures, qui sont d'ailleurs très longues, elles faisaient tout le torse…

Aly recula en trainant ses fesses sur le sol, il n'avait plus de force, il allait mourir, ce n'est pas possible !

« Grand frère ! Par-là ! Vite ! »

Aly sursauta, c'était une voix aigüe, une voix.. Féminine. Une fille ? Aly vit que le tigre aussi avait entendu et avait tourné la tête… Avant qu'il ne vole. … EUH ?! Il venait de se passer quoi là ? Aly ne comprit rien du tout. Il y a deux secondes, le tigre était devant lui, deux secondes après, il était contre un arbre, assommé..

« Hé, ça va ? »

Une voix plus masculine… En entendant la voix, le brun pencherait pour un garçon de son âge…

Aly leva la tête pour plonger dans un océan métallique. Une jolie couleur grise… Puis Aly vit trouble, il sentait plus son corps avant de tomber dans les pommes.

« Grand frère… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Demanda une jeune fille qui s'approchait.

« Hein ? Mais rien du tout ! Il ou Elle s'est évanouit tout seul ! » Ronchonna le garçon.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un garçon.. Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître un garçon ? » demanda la jeune fille qui s'était agenouillée pour toucher… ou tripoter, le visage d'Aly.

« Pas ma faute s'il ressemble à une fille. »

« Tu n'as pas tort pour une fois. C'est vrai.. Mais il est blessé grand frère, il faut le ramener à la maison.. »

« Hn. »

Le garçon prit Aly dans ses bras afin de ne pas aggraver les blessures déjà assez graves puis se mit en route avec la jeune fille et partirent donc en direction de leur maison.. Une fois arrivés devant une maisonnette perdue au beau milieu de la forêt, ils posèrent Aly sur un lit puis la jeune fille commença à le soigner.

« Grand frère, aide-moi pour le bandage.. »

« J'arrive.. »

Et le dit grand frère aida sa sœur puis ils le laissa reposer et attendirent son réveil.

* * *

><p><strong>PLOP ! J'avais pas prévu de couper là, mais après ça fait trop long..<strong>

**( Après, si vous voulez plus long, je peux vous faire 8 pages Word, marge étroite, mais faut attendre xD )**

**Et qui sont ces mystérieux personnages qui ont sauvé le petit Aly ? xD**

**Il y a un dessin d'Alice & Aly que j'ai fais que vous retrouverez sur mon profil ( Noir et Blanc par contre, un peu raté )**

**Sinon vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

**C'était bien ?**

**Review ?**

**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **

**NekoxChi** : Merci :'D Et je suis d'accord avec toi, parfois les histoires OC partent trop en gnagnantisme mais on y peut rien, on le remarque pas quand on l'écrit ;w; OUIII DU YAOI Et non pas d'éclipse parce que je veux écrire l'enfance d'Aly, qui sera, j'espère, intéressante pour vous tous :3 Oui c'est assez jeune, c'est pour cela que j'ai prévu de rajouter 2 OC pour l'aider. Oh un luffy en peluche, je veux ! xD Après ça sera pas vraiment une fic complètement dark, un peu sérieuse, de l'aventure, de l'humour... xD Héhé, sinon Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutient ! *-*

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup :D

** Je vous remercie pour les 5 reviews ! *-***

**Merci à tenshihouou, Shikalou, Kagura Nigiyo, Ecarlates, Darkounette et Akayui d'avoir mis ma fic en Follow et Kagura Nigiyo d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ;D**

_Il a pris beaucoup moins de temps que le précédent, j'étais plus d'humeur. xD_

_**Sinon j'avais écris dans le premier chapitre que Aly avait les yeux verrons.**_

**Ce qui est faux : Aly a les yeux bleus !**

_**Et il s'appelle Aly D. Yoru et non Aly Yoru :)**_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !** _

( Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda-Sensei, Aly et mes OC et mes îles inventées m'appartiennent ;3 )

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre III : Shirogane et Yuki<strong>

Aly se sentait comateux, il était fatigué, il avait faim, soif, mais surtout, il se sentait complètement vidé. Le brun essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé petit à petit… Puis au bout de quelques temps, il se rappela : La forêt, le tigre géant, la course poursuite, l'adrénaline lui montant à la tête, le coup de griffe et.. Du gris métallique. Et une voix féminine aussi… Des.. Enfants de son âge ? … Enfin, quand il disait de son âge, il ne parlait pas de son âge mental, c'est-à-dire, 18 ans… ( Même si au final, son âge n'a pas beaucoup d'importance et agit de la même façon depuis 4 ans. )

Aly ouvrit subitement les yeux et essaya de se relever tout aussi brusquement cependant une main appuya son torse, l'obligeant à rester couché. Le brun tourna la tête et vit un garçon d'à peu près son âge, un peu plus grand de quelques centimètre peut être, des cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval basse avec une frange blanche. Assez original… Voir très. Des yeux métalliques. Un regard perçant et aussi indifférent. Une petite griffure sur son nez qui semble ne pas vouloir partir. Un T-shirt blanc avec un short noir et des bottes noires. Quand il sera grand, il fera surement des ravages auprès des femmes.

« Yo. Je suis Shirogane, mais tu peux m'appeler Shiro. » dit le garçon.

Aly allait répondre mais sa gorge lui faisait mal, alors il ne répondit que par un toussotement. Le brun entendit des pas rapides et vit un verre d'eau la seconde après. Il remercia le garçon d'un mouvement de tête et prit le verre puis but l'eau d'un coup. En sentant l'eau glisser dans sa gorge, il soupira de plaisir. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Pfiou ! Merci beaucoup. » remercia Aly.

« Grand frère, j'ai entendu une voix, il est réveillé ? » demanda une voix aigüe.

Aly reconnut cette voix comme étant la voix féminine qu'il avait entendu avant que le tigre se fasse terrasser… Par ce Shirogane, sûrement… supposa Aly.

Des petits pas se font entendre sur le parquet en bois et le petit blessé vit apparaître une jeune fille, de son âge aussi, qui possédait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes hautes et des yeux pâles. Très pâles. Vitreux aussi… Vitreux ? Serait-elle.. Aveugle ? La question tourna dans sa tête et puis, comme si on lisait dans ses pensées, une voix lui répondit.

« Elle, c'est ma sœur, Yuki. Elle est aveugle. » dit Shiro.

La dite Yuki fit un sourire timide à Aly.

« Enchantée. » dit tout simplement la fille.

« De même » répondit Aly en regardant Yuki qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Je.. vais préparer à manger. » dit-elle tout simplement avant de s'éclipser.

Aly la regarda partir avec étonnement. Elle était aveugle, comment pouvait-elle cuisiner ?

« Yuki est aveugle de naissance. Même si elle est aveugle, c'est comme si elle voyait normalement, sauf, les couleurs. Elle peut voir la chaleur des choses, et possède un bon odorat et une très bonne ouïe. Si elle n'avait pas des yeux aussi pâles et vitreux, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle serait aveugle. » dit simplement Shirogane, comme s'il lisait encore dans les pensées du brun.

Aly acquiesça silencieusement.

« Bien, maintenant que tu te sens mieux, je vais te poser des questions. »

Le brun se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Mais bon, c'était normal. Il était au beau milieu d'une forêt et allait mourir d'un puissant coup de griffe d'un tigre géant… Euh. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Aly baissa la tête et vit qu'il avait des bandages partout sur le corps, il portait un short noir trop grand pour lui et semble avoir été lavé, changé et soigné. Il était aussi au beau milieu d'une forêt.. Où était-il maintenant ? Toujours dans la forêt ? Dans la ville principale ? Puis il pensa qu'il devrait les remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » murmura Aly.

« De rien. Commençons. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Aly, Aly D. Yoru. »

« Okay, Aly. Moi ça sera Shirogane tout court. Bref, tu as quel âge ? »

« 4 ans. »

« Tu parles bien pour un gosse de 4 ans. » Shirogane haussa un sourcil étonné. « Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ? »

« J'y survivais. »

Shirogane fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça tu y survivais ? »

« Ben… ça va faire une semaine que je vis dans la forêt. »

« Une semaine hein.. Pas mal pour un p'tiot de 4 ans. »

« Tu parles comme un vieux. T'as quel âge ? »

« La ferme, tu me dois le respect. J'ai 7 ans et Yuki en a 5. »

« On est où ? »

« Chez nous. Dans la forêt. »

« Dans la forêt ? »

« On vit dans la forêt. »

« … AH BON ? Mais vous êtes super jeunes ! »

« Parce que tu crois que t'es pas hyper jeune toi ? Et puis pourquoi nos rôles ont inversés ? C'est moi qui devrais poser des questions ! »

« Parce que t'es vieux et tu perds la tête. » Mine de rien, Aly s'amusait beaucoup.

« Tch. N'importe quoi, justement, je suis plus grand que toi, tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance. »

« Nah. »

« Si. »

« Nah. »

« Si. »

« Nah. »

« Si. »

« Nah. »

« Si. »

« Nah. »

« Si. »

« Nah. »

Une veine apparut sur le front de Shirogane et celui donna un coup sur la tête du blessé qui se tient immédiatement le crâne où l'on pouvait voir une bosse apparaître.

« AÏEUH ! »

« Ah les jeunes de nos jours, j'vous jure ! »

« Hé ! T'es un jeune aussi. »

« Tais-toi. Continuons. Tu viens d'où ? »

« De la ville dite abandonnée. »

« Ah, la ville où y'a que des vieux. »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Et comment ça se fait que tu sois dans une forêt au lieu d'être chez toi ? »

« La ville a été brûlée. »

Shiro fronça les sourcils. C'était donc pour cela que y'avait énormément de fumée et une odeur de brûlé venant de la ville ? Lui et Yuki ne sont pas allés voir, ne voulant pas risquer que Yuki ait un problème… Elle était cardiaque après tout.

« Et tes parents ? »

Le visage d'Aly s'assombrit et ne répondit pas, il avait encore mal. Shiro comprit tout de suite.

« Je vois. Nous aussi. »

« Ah ? » Aly avait relevé la tête pour regarder Shiro où le regard commençait à se faire lointain.

« Ouais. Ma mère est morte lors de la naissance de Yuki. Mon père est mort de chagrin l'année suivante. »

« Je.. Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Aly en baissant la tête.

« Hn. C'est.. le passé. Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre dessus. » Shiro fit un maigre sourire.

Aly ne répondit pas. Il y eut un silence. Le brun ne sut pas combien ce silence dura, mais une question commença à s'imposer en lui.

« Dîtes ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans le village '' principal '' ? » demanda le brun, brisant le silence.

« Parce que c'est plus simple ici qu'en ville. » Répondit Shiro en s'appuyant contre le mur de la pièce et croisant les bras.

« Ah ? »

« Pas besoin de payer, ni de travailler pour de gros idiots avide d'argent pour un maigre salaire. »

Aly regarda Shiro, celui-ci avait un air sombre.

« Du… Déjà vécu ? » demanda timidement le blessé.

« Oui. »

« … »

Aly fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant dit que c'était plus simple ici non ?

« Pourtant tu avais dit que c'était plus simple ici… Non ? »

« Oui. Mais, lorsqu'on n'a pas de connaissance en médecine, c'est difficile de trouver des médicaments ou des herbes médicinales… » soupira Shiro.

« … C'est pour Yuki ? » supposa Aly.

« Oui. »

« Est-elle malade ? »

« Elle a une santé fragile et est cardiaque. Elle peut mourir d'un simple rhume.. »

« … »

« Et en plus, on n'a pas d'électricité donc on doit se contenter du feu pour réchauffer la maison afin que Yuki n'attrape pas de rhume. »

Nouveau silence.

Puis le temps passa où les deux enfants apprenaient à se connaître. Puis Yuki arriva avec un plateau avec trois repas pour eux. Et ils firent plus ample connaissance.

Après de longues discussions, Aly décida de vivre avec eux dans leur maisonnette. Des jours passèrent, des semaines passèrent, des mois passèrent… Une routine s'était installée il y a bien longtemps. Ils étaient liés étroitement. C'était une famille maintenant.

Les deux garçons protégeaient la jeune fille fragile. Le plus vieux chassait et entraînait le plus jeune. Le brun, quant à lui, aidait la jeune fille dans les taches ménagère et s'entraînait avec le plus vieux et parfois allait chasser. Et il y a quelques mois, le plus vieux découvrit que le plus jeune était très habile et celui-ci adorait être en hauteur où l'air lui fouettait le visage ou dans des endroits assez sombre et frais.

Voilà un an que Aly était dans la famille, cette famille que Aly protégeait plus que tout même s'il était encore faible. La preuve : Shiro le battait au bout de 2 minutes de combat.

Malgré son âge mental élevé, ce n'était pas ça qui faisait de lui sa force actuelle. Même s'il était très intelligent, il était faible. Et Aly détestait ça.

Aly marchait dans la forêt en trainant un cerf, aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de chasser.

Soudain il entendit le bruit d'un sifflet. Il lâcha son cerf et sautait sur une branche d'arbre avant de prendre de l'élan et de sauter de branches en branches, comme un singe. Il mettait le turbo… Parce qu'il savait que si Shiro sifflait dans le sifflet, cela voulait dire « Rentre immédiatement ! » Et qui dit ce coup de sifflet dit quelque chose de grave. Qui dit quelque chose de grave, dit souvent Yuki.

Aly espéra que Yuki n'était pas tombée malade. Elle était tombée une fois malade dans l'année et avait failli y passé. Il arriva devant sa maison, ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra en trombe.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » demanda Aly, alerté.

« Yuki est malade ! » répondit Shiro qui passa une serviette mouillée et pliée sur le front de Yuki.

Celle-ci était dans son petit lit, tenait fermement la couverture, ses joues était rouges, elle transpirait, respirait difficilement, toussait du sang et gémissait légèrement… Aly pâlit. Cela semblait plus grave que la dernière fois.

« Je.. Je vais chercher des herbes médicinales ! » dit rapidement Aly.

La dernière fois que Yuki était malade, il est allé à la bibliothèque du village principale qu'il n'avait visité rapidement que 2 fois mais la bibliothèque était assez imposante, donc facilement repérable… Aly y est rentré, à rapidement chercher un livre sur les herbes médicinales, une fois qu'il en trouva un, il le partit discrètement avec sans que personne ne le vois. C'est seulement 2 semaines plus tard que les personnes travaillant dans la bibliothèque découvrirent qu'il avait disparu. Ils ne l'ont découvert que quand une personne l'ayant réservé est venu le récupérer.. Mais introuvable malheureusement.

Mais malheureusement, ce livre a beau avoir été utile, il n'était pas complet et était écrit par un amateur. Aly l'avait compris en voyant que les informations étaient très vagues et parfois fausses car Aly s'était autrefois, dans son ancienne vie, un peu intéressée aux livres médicinales et en avait lues quelques-unes. Même si le livre n'était pas complet, il pouvait y avoir quelques herbes médicinales pouvant soulager Yuki pendant un moment, ce qui laissera le temps au brun d'aller chaparder un autre livre, plus complet.

Aly sortit en courant dans la forêt pour trouver ces herbes, au bout de 10 minutes, il les trouva et courra vers la maison pour les préparer avant de le donner à Shiro qui fit boire le « médicament » à Yuki.

Celle-ci sembla se calmer ce qui soulagea les deux garçons.

Aly sortit de la maison, descendit la forêt en courant pour aller dans le village principal où presque tout le monde se connaissait…

Mais cette fois, au lieu d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour chaparder un livre, une idée lui vint en tête. Il se rendit à la clinique du seul médecin et lui demanda conseil en décrivant les symptômes qu'avait Yuki.

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un moment puis lui dit quel médicament sa sœur devait prendre… Mais il fallait une ordonnance pour l'avoir, et qui dit ordonnance dit séance payante. Qui dit séance payante dit Argent. Et Aly n'avait pas d'argent. Il grogna et partit en courant de la clinique vers la petite pharmacie de ce maudit village. Il avait le nom du médicament, c'était déjà ça. Il entra par derrière, dans un trou d'aération assez grande où il enleva la grille avant d'y entrer et de se faufiler dans la petite pharmacie… Et comme dans les films d'infiltration qu'il regardait dans son ancienne vie, il était dans un tuyau rectangulaire et avançait à 4 pattes et passa plusieurs autres grilles d'aération sur son « sol », puis il trouva une autre grille et celle-ci menait directement à la réserve. Il enleva alors rapidement la grille d'aération en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Aly descendit rapidement et à son plus grand soulagement, les médicaments étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. Il trouva rapidement le médicament qu'il voulait et en prit plusieurs et les mit dans ses poches, comme ça, si jamais Yuki faisait d'autre crise du même genre, il aura les médicaments.

Maintenant, il voulait rentrer, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais le trou d'aération était au plafond…. Comment allait-il faire pour remonter ? Il regarda autour de lui puis vit plusieurs cartons et des caisses en bois. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres.

Il fit en sorte de construire un rapide escalier pas très solide mais assez pour lui et atteint rapidement le trou d'aération.. Même si jusqu'à maintenant il y a eu une chance incroyable, il glissa légèrement mais ce qui eut assez pour faire tomber toutes les boites en un bruit fracassant ! Et ces mêmes boites alla cogner les étagères où il y avait des tonnes de médicaments dans des récipients en verre et tout tomba. Aly se mordilla la lèvre, lui qui voulait se faire discret, c'est raté, mais alors complètement !

Il remit rapidement la grille d'aération se mit en retrait pour qu'on ne le voit pas à travers la grille d'aération.. Lui il pouvait les voir, mais eux ne pouvaient le voir. Il vit des personnes en blouse blanche venir, paniqué et vit le bazar au sol, ils se lançaient des injures et râlaient ce qui fit pouffer Aly intérieurement.

Puis Aly sortit discrètement par derrière la pharmacie, remet la grille pour ne pas qu'on s'aperçoive que il y a eu effraction. Puis le brun couru vers la forêt, vers sa maison pour rejoindre Shiro et Yuki afin de donner le médicament..

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre !<strong>

**Normalement, Luffy, Ace et Sabo apparaîtront au chapitre 5, mais c'est pas sûr, ça dépend de mon imagination entre temps x_x**

**_Voyez vous, je n'étais pas censé m'attarder sur la partie où Aly était dans la forêt mais mon imagination en a dit autrement.. xD_**

**_Sinon vous avez passer un Joyeux Halloween ?_**

**Et sinon, Review ?**

_**Merci à Alynn-Aorels, Corazon D. Law, MissWalker92, Miyatsuko, Souky-chan d'avoir mis ma fic en Follow :3 **_

_**Et à Alynn-Aorels, Corazon D. Law, MissWalker92, Miyatsuko, Souky-Chan, Shikalou et Fan-de-manga d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris :3 **_

**Par contre j'aimerai avoir plus de review s'il vous plaît ;w; * mendie ***


End file.
